xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Shaw 'was a mutant with the ability to absorb kinetic energy and transform it into raw strength. Biography X-Men: First Class Sebastian Shaw (under the alias Dr. Schmidt) was a scientist working for the Nazis during WWII. He was present in the concentration camp where a young Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers first manifested. Shaw attempted to get Erik to show his power by pretending to be his friend and giving him some chocolate. Erik did nothing so he said for him to move a coin that was on the table, but to no avail, he then threatened to shoot the boy's mother if he did not move the small gold coin made out of Nazi gold by the time he counted to three. When Erik failed to do so, Shaw executed his mother right where she stood infront of young Erik. This enraged him greatly, causing him to lash out with his powers, killing two guards to the delight of Shaw. He then congratulated the traumatized young mutant. He said that they were going to have lots of fun together. Eighteen years later, Sebastian emerged as the leader of the Hellfire Club, a group of mutants with aspirations of world domination. He was observed in Las Vegas by CIA agent Moira MacTaggert meeting with U.S. Army Colonel Hendry, where he threatens him into supporting the building of American missile sites in Turkey, near the Russian border. When MacTaggert witnesses Shaw's henchmen Azazel and Riptide using their powers, she attempts to warn her superiors; but Shaw has Azazel teleport Hendry to a Joint Chiefs meeting where he voices his support of the plan. Later, when Hendry comes to Sebastian's yacht to collect his payment, he attempts to have him killed. But the Colonel pulls out a grenade and threatens to blow them all up with him if they refuse to let him go. Shaw takes the grenade and pulls the pin himself with confidence, displaying his mutant power by absorbing the energy from the blast and killing Hendry himself by a single touch. That night, a now adult and vengeful Erik Lehnsherr, who had been hunting Shaw, sneaks aboard the yacht and attempts to murder the man who'd tortured him; only to be overwhelmed by Emma Frost's telepathy. At the same time, the U.S. Coast Guard arrived along with MacTaggert and mutant telepath Charles Xavier to capture him. Emma used her powers to shield Shaw from him and they all made their way to their submarine and narrowly escaped capture. On their way to meet with a Soviet general, Emma senses Xavier's enhanced telepathy (through use of Cerebro) and informs Sebastian that he is recruiting his own team of mutants, consisting of Dr. Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Raven Darkholme and Armando Muñoz. Shaw reveals a helmet he had built by the Russians that shields him from telepathic influence. He asks Emma if she can read his mind but is shocked and says she can't. He then orders Frost to meet with the general in his place where he, Azazel and Riptide track Charles and his team to a secret CIA facility called Division X where they proceed to kill everyone, leaving the young mutants as the only ones left. He then offers them a chance to join him in the upcoming war with humankind, an offer that only Angel accepts. When the others attempt to stop her, Darwin says he will join when then he suddenly yells out now when then Havok shot Shaw but he absorbs Havok's energy blast and kills Darwin by putting the energy in his body before leaving. Shaw proceeds to Russia, where he meets with the Soviet general he sent Frost to see during which she was captured by Lehnsherr and Xavier; forcing the man to send Soviet missiles to Cuba. It is his plan to goad the U.S. and Soviet Union to use nuclear weapons on each other, causing WWIII which will cripple human civilization and allow mutants to rise up and rule. He accompanies the Russian fleet in his submarine to assure that the missiles reach their destination, but he is tracked by Xavier and his team. Lehnsherr uses his powers to lift the sub from the water before they both crash on a nearby beach. Shaw attempts to absorb the energy from the sub's nuclear reactor (becoming a human atom bomb) but is foiled by Lehnsherr. The two fight and Sebastian has the upper hand, until Erik manages to remove his helmet allowing Xavier to mentally freeze his body. Lehnsherr then takes Shaw's helmet for himself and uses his ability to force the Nazi gold coin he still kept through Shaw's brain, killing him. His body was then used by Erik, as a means of showing he was now in charge to Shaw's former comrades Azazel, Riptide and Angel. Relationships *﻿White Queen - Teammate *Azazel - Teammate *Riptide - Teammate *Angel Salvadore - Teammate *Magneto - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy Powers *'Kinetic Energy Absorption - Shaw was able to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This made him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only made him stronger. Shaw absorbed the energy of any blow he was struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles such as bullets. Without absorbing energy, Shaw was merely an ordinary human. **'Kinetic Energy Manipulation' - Once he had the energy, he was able to produce and release it in powerful and destructive ways. An example was when he took down an entire room of people by releasing powerful explosive energy he had gained by being fired on by bullets and a rocket. Trivia *In the comics, Shaw's powers are slightly different, since he only can absorb kinetic energy and transform it into physical strength. External links * Category:Villains Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Characters Killed by Magneto